


Memories

by chocaramell



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, but there's cute stuff to make up for it, gyubit, i'm so soft for these ships, more angst tbh, please enjoy, this au popped into my mind one day so, weiyoul, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocaramell/pseuds/chocaramell
Summary: AU where when a pair of lovers kisses, they would forget a bit of their memory about the other person; where memories are treasures not all can have. Gyubit and weiyoul written in two unrelated parts.





	

Gyujin tries not to; he always tells himself that he can’t. For the sake of his and Changhyun’s relationship, he tells himself not to. But how could he? How could he keep on fighting against his desires? Whenever he got reminded of the restrictions that kept lovers from pouring all their emotions towards each other, whenever he pulled back a few bare inches away from Changhyun’s lips, whenever he stilled his aching, beating heart, he just swallows and bites back tears. 

He can kiss Changhyun whenever he wanted. 

It wasn’t like he was going to forget, and no one was stopping him. They were lucky; Gyujin was one of the bare few that can remember.

But Changhyun will. He will forget, so Gyujin had to be considerate. 

Sometimes- no, a lot of times- it happens by accident. When it does, Gyujin would apologize over and over again, and Changhyun would give a small smile and say it was okay. He wanted it too (even though Gyujin swears there’s always a bit of unhappiness, hesitation, and disappointment every time).

Changhyun would always cheer Gyujin up, even though the latter knew the one who needed it most was his boyfriend. He was pathetic, always sad. It hurt Changhyun, and he hated himself. Hated the fact that he can’t remember. 

It went a bit too far once, when Gyujin found blood trickling down the older’s reddened wrists. Both of them cried a lot that day. Gyujin especially, even as he was running water over Changhyun’s arms, watching his blood mix with water. 

After that, Gyujin made a promise to himself: that he will do all that he can, so that Changhyun would never have to feel that way ever again. 

 

 

Unlike most couples, they didn’t keep a diary, but Changhyun would occasionally type down some of his favorite moments in his phone memo. It was enough to have Gyujin remind him. Though sometimes, he got afraid of the younger getting tired of him.

The uncomfortable thought followed him everywhere, anytime.

 

 

Today is one of those days.

Changhyun can’t seem to concentrate on cooking, nothing seems to taste that good to him, and he’s getting a bit frustrated. “I can’t do this,” he sighs, turning off the stove. He lets his shoulders slump. “What’s wrong, hyung?” Gyujin asks, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and looking over his shoulder.

“I can’t make it right. I can’t concentrate today…” the older admits. “I feel pathetic, Gyu.”

Gyujin frowns. “You shouldn’t say that,” he scolds. “Be positive, okay? I can help you with dinner if you want.” Not wanting to upset Gyujin, Changhyun nods. “Okay. I’m… sorry for being like this,” he says apologetically. Gyujin pecks his cheek (he’s glad at least that part is safe) and hugs him. “Don’t be~ you’re perfect just like this,” the brunette reassures. 

“Let’s start again, okay?”

 

 

“Isn’t it frustrating to be with me?” Changhyun asks plainly as they start cooking again. Gyujin, who is cutting some vegetables, frowns (he doesn’t let Changhyun go near the blades as much as he can). “Not at all. You know that everyone experiences the same thing, right?” Changhyun shrugs. “I know. It’s just that, well, you can remember. I just thought, how can you be so patient with me…” he wonders. “I’m not making sense, right? Sorry.”

Gyujin plates the vegetables and heads over to the moody Changhyun. “The reason’s simple,” he starts. “I love you. That’s all. It’s enough, right? I don’t need to have more reasons to stay by your side, hyung.” At that, Changhyun’s ears reddened. 

“Cheesy.” 

“I know~ But you love me, right?” 

“I do.”

 

 

“Come here,” Gyujin beckons, patting the space next to him on the bed. Changhyun obliges, crawling under the covers to lie next to him. He happily wraps Gyujin in his limbs, pressing close to mooch as much warmth as possible from the younger boy. “How are you so warm? Is there a heater inside your body or something?” Changhyun mumbles sleepily, his smile growing wider when Gyujin combs his fingers through his freshly washed hair soothingly.

Gyujin’s lips tug into a little smile. 

“Maybe I’m warm only for you?” 

“You don’t make sense sometimes.”

Gyujin laughs. It’s melodious, opposite of Changhyun’s deep (and sometimes high pitched bird-scream) laugh. He likes it. 

“Or I’m just really sleepy. Can you turn off the lamp for me?”

Changhyun reaches over and turns the bedside lamp off, the room cutting off into total darkness aside from the moon’s dim light that managed to sliver its way through the curtain.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, Gyujin’s voice pips up. “Hyung.” Changhyun hums sleepily in reply. “’Sup?” Gyujin’s fingers are still playing with his hair, and it’s not helping with the fact that Changhyun is struggling to stay awake already.

“I’m gonna sleep if you don’t say it already.” Gyujin chuckles. “It’s not really important, but I was wondering if you remember this thing.” 

Suddenly, Changhyun feels a little burden on him. He always felt bad whenever he couldn’t answer something right. “I can’t guarantee anything,” he says reluctantly.

Gyujin simply smiles. “I haven’t even asked my question yet,” he points out. Changhyun shrugs, too lazy to say anything. “Anyway, I was just wondering,” the younger repeats. “Do you remember what I’d like our child’s name to be?” 

It’s quite an unexpected question- Changhyun finds himself blushing. He remembers this one. He definitely does. “Beautiful… a beautiful kid. Han Areum, right? I can’t believe you want that to be your kid’s name,” he grunts. Gyujin brightens. “You do remember! I’m so happy~” he sing-songs. Changhyun can feel Gyujin hug him tighter. 

“And she’s not only my kid- she’s ours. Oh! And you’ll be her other dad, Han Changhyun- does that sound okay? It sounds good to me,” Gyujin rambles, completely lost in his future fantasies. “She’ll be like, the prettiest girl ever, since obviously I’m her dad, right? Hyung! The other kids would be jealous of her~” Changhyun can only smile adoringly up at him. 

He yawns sleepily and closes his eyes. “Go to sleep already, you hyperactive kid,” he complains. Gyujin pouts, even though Changhyun can’t see it. 

“But I’m not sleepy yet!”

“You will be once you close your eyes,” the older points out.

“Fine… good night, hyung.” 

“Good night, Gyu. I love you.”

“I love you too~” 

Almost on impulse, Gyujin cups Changhyun’s cheek, moves forward, and presses a kiss to his lips. The latter’s eyes flew open, and Gyujin pulls back, surprised with himself. “Fuck, I’m sorry-” “Wait,” Changhyun quickly says, grabbing Gyujin’s hand and placing it back on his cheek. 

He chews on his lip. Gyujin stares. 

“Do it again.”

“What? You know you’re gonna-” 

“I don’t care!”

And just like that, although a little hesitant, their lips are back together. Changhyun knows this isn’t good for him- for them. But who is fate to keep them apart? Fuck that. Fuck this curse. He just wants to have Gyujin close, hugging and kissing him without any worries. He doesn’t give a damn. This is what feels right, and that’s the only thing that’s important.

Everything they do has been hesitant for so long, it’s no longer bearable.

He can feel Gyujin’s breaths fanning his face. Somehow, the brunette ends up on top of him. Changhyun doesn’t remember when they got to that position, but he doesn’t particularly mind. A pair of slick lips attaches themselves to the skin of Changhyun’s neck, drawing out quiet gasps of pleasure. 

A growl leaves Gyujin’s throat. “You have no idea how much I want to do it with you,” the brunette tells him in between kisses and bites. Changhyun smiles. “Why don’t you go ahead and do it then?”

Gyujin stops and looks him in the eyes. He brushes the other’s damp hair away from the two dark orbs. “Only if you’re sure... It has consequences-” Changhyun scoffs. 

“Since when were you so careful?”

“Since I started loving you?”

“Shut up.”

“But you asked-”

“Just kiss me already.”

In the midst of loud moans, heavy breaths, and warm touches, they both decide to forget everything.

 

 

A few years later

“Areum!” Gyujin calls. He laughs as the young girl hugs him tightly. He stands up and kisses her forehead. “Gyujin-appa!” Areum giggles, pecking her dad’s cheek a few times. “How was kindergarten?” Gyujin asks, starting his trek back to his car with his little girl in his arms. “It’s nice. There are a lot of nice kids there, but I’m a little shy…” she answers, playing with Gyujin’s collar. He smiles. “Did you show them your dance?” 

Areum shakes her head vigorously. “No! I’m- I’m still too shy, appa~” she mumbles, pouting her pink lips. She looks a lot like Gyujin when she does. “Don’t be too shy, baby. You don’t know how many friends you might make after you show them the moves Changhyun-appa taught you, right?” Gyujin encourages. Areum smiles widely. 

“Maybe?” 

“They’ll be amazed, trust me.” 

“You think so, appa?”

“I know so.”

Gyujin unlocks his car and puts Areum down so she can climb into the vehicle. Inside, on the passenger’s seat, is a sleeping Changhyun. He has his mouth open slightly, his cap covering his eyes, and his arms crossed across his chest. 

His seat is leaned back quite far; one would be uncomfortable if they were to sit right behind him. Gyujin simply sighs. “I can’t believe him… I swear we were gone for barely 10 minutes? He’s already asleep, look at-” Areum shushes him. 

“Appa, he’s sleeping!” she hisses, clamping Gyujin’s mouth shut with her tiny hands.

Once the girl is sure her dad will stay silent, she lets him go. Gyujin pouts. Areum giggles again. “Let him sleep, appa,” she whispers. “Fine~” Gyujin gives in. Would’ve been fun to surprise-wake-up his husband, but he decides to let him be. Just this once is fine. 

With Areum secured in the back seat, Gyujin takes a bear-print blanket from the trunk of the car and gets in the driver’s seat. He lays the blanket over Changhyun’s sleeping body carefully before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. He grins back at Areum, who gasps dramatically.

“Don’t give me that look,” Gyujin whispers. “Appa! You know that’s not good,” Areum scolds. “And anyway, Changhyun-appa would like it more if I kiss him instead,” she states. 

“No, I’m sure he’d prefer me.” 

“No, Gyujin-appa. My kisses are sweeter.” 

“No, Areum…”

The argument continues as Gyujin starts driving, mostly in whispers and hisses so they won’t wake Changhyun from his nap. 

“Okay, but we can agree that he’s really kissable right?” 

“I guess…”

“Then that’s done. We don’t need to decide who he likes better, we’ll just ask him later when he’s awake.”

Silence takes over for a while.

“Gyujin-appa?”

Gyujin hums in reply, his eyes on the road.

“Will Changhyun-appa forget today too?”

A lump suddenly forms in Gyujin’s throat. It takes more than a while before he can answer.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, sweetheart.”

“Oh…” From the rearview mirror, Gyujin can see Areum fiddling with her fingers.

He stops at the red light and glances at Changhyun’s hand, which is peeking from underneath the blanket. Tattooed there are the names ‘Han Gyujin’ and ‘Han Areum’. 

That’s right, some days he can’t even remember his husband or even daughter’s name. The unfortunate curse that can’t be cured even with time. Even then, Changhyun didn’t give up, and they somehow managed to pull through.

“Your appa is trying his best, Areum,” Gyujin says, smiling at her through the rearview mirror. “I know, appa. Changhyun-appa is really great for doing his best everyday. I love him,” she says brightly, though still in a whisper. Gyujin sighs in relief. “I love him too.”

It’s quite sad, if you think about it. But Gyujin doesn’t mind. Nothing in the world can keep him from loving his dork of a husband. Beside him, Changhyun stirs, opens his eyes thinly, and glances at him. “What?” he croaks. “Nothing, we just really, really love you. Go back to sleep now.” 

Changhyun blushes. “That’s not- well… okay…” He smiles lightly, already half asleep. 

“I love you both too… Gyujin and Areum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks so much for reading this hehe ^^ I've had this AU idea for some time, and I made a poll on whether I should write weiyoul or gyubit.. only for it to show that the results are 50:50. I'm gonna start on the weiyoul one already, but idk when it'll be up, so just watch out for it! Ah, and if there happens to be a fic out there that may have a similar AU, keep in mind that that would be pure coincidence. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and comments are well appreciated~


End file.
